Phantoms Of Death
by CocaineFilledKisses
Summary: Byakuya has a lingering feeling that something bad is about to happen to his love. It comes after he made the most important decision of his life... RenjiXByakuya. CHARACTER DEATH! gasps


**Title**: Phantoms of Death

**Rating**: M (for later chapters)

**Pairing**: RenjiXByakuya

**Summary**: Byakuya has sudden feelings that his time with Renji is limited now, and he tries everything to keep him safe. The worst thing happened when Renji was driving to work one day... CHARACTER DEATH! RenjiXByakuya.

_**NOTE**__: Kara empty, kinteki groin, mushin empty mind, gomendosai sorry, hasami sicissors, dozo please, hajime begin, arigato thank you, kime focus, kio-tske attention, baka idiot and eai no._

Kuchiki Byakuya stood alone in a room, swaying back and fourth to his favorite song when a crash came from outside. He ignored it as if nothing happened, and kept swaying. It was only Renji breaking things. He always did, so it was no surprise to Byakuya that he was doing it this late in the night. He let the song carry him away, as he heard another crash, and the door close softly in the distance. Byakuya was thinking of nothing, until he saw Renji standing in the doorway in his mind. Byakuya knew he was there without even opening his eyes. The raven haired man thought of him and Renji. How much he loved the loud mouthed man, and how much he wanted to strangle him sometimes. Renji's eyes studied him, following his every movement, every curve of his body as he rocked back and fourth. His clothing went well with his surroundings, considering the walls were blood red and the furniture was black wood, but his skin and eyes contrasted sharply. His skin was pale, and his ice cold, blue eyes could peirce anyone who made eye contact, or even kill with one simple glance.

"Are ya havin' fun, Byakuya?"  
"Hai, a whole lot. Why?"

"Ya look lonely, that's all."

"It's be even better if you were dancing with me."

He opened his eyes and heard footsteps belonging to Renji get closer. Renji out a hand on the small of Byakuya's back, and he turned, facing him. Renji put his arms around his waist, and Byakuya wrapped his arms around Renji's neck. He stood slightly taller than he, but it was perfect. He did not tower over him, he did not overpower him, and he did not try. As they danced together, they remember times they had. He recieved a small chuckle from the red head as he remembered something funny. He burried his face in the hollow of Renji's neck, and inhaled, remembering the first time he did that. The two remained lost in their thoughts, dancing to the music, as rain came, making soft _pings _against the windows. Byakuya wore a silver ring on his right ring finger, one that Renji gave to him long ago, symbolizing he loved the raven haired man with everything that he was. It was the only ring he wore. Long ago, Renji had also promised that he would stop fighting (and sparring) for fun. The only time he would fight, was when he was in danger, or it was in self-defense. Renji was a good fighter, but Byakuya hated the thought of coming home to a battered and bruised Renji. The two got tired, and stopped the music, as Renji went off to change into his black sleeping pajamas. Byakuya changed into a black sleeping yukata while he was out of the room, and climbed into bed, getting under the covers. He pulled out a book and began to read as he awaited Renji's return. He gave himself a mental slap, put down the book, and put his hair into a high ponytail. Byakuya picked up the book again and began to read, when the red head walked in.

"How many more times are ya gonna read that book until ya put it away?"  
"Many more."

Byakuya smiled at him as he climbed into bed beside him. He lied on his side, wrapping his strong, muscular arms around him, and leaned his head on his shoulder, looking at the illistrations for the thousandth time(btw, he's reading The Plucker by Brom. It's a really good book. READ IT DAMNIT!). He put the book away after minutes of reading, and he turned out his light, before Renji did. He wriggled down into the blankets to get warm, and crossed his legs, as Renji wrapped his arms around him once more. Byakuya closed his eyes, waiting for sleep to claim him, and listenging to Renji's breathing. It soon became soft and rhythmic, sending him to sleep.

[A/N: Gomendosai this first chapter was so short, but more chapters are up!!! YAY! I hope y'all enjoyed it. REVEIW PAWEEEEEEEEEESE! Oh, and I'm also working on other fanficcys, sooo... sorry if I dun update quickly... I might get this one done in one day, if I skip watching karate tonight, and skip dinner. )

**Title**: Lingering Feelings

**Rating**: M (just in case)

**Pairing**: RenjiXByakuya

**Summary**: Renji has to go to the store, but Byakuya doesn't want him to go. Byakuya tries to tell Renji... but something came up.

As the raven haired man opened his eyes, Renji was no longer beside him. He was always an early riser, and a cheerful one at that. Byakuya was not a morning person, atall. He hated waking up, but, now he could be with Renji again. He sat up and rubbed his blue eyes as Renji poked his head inside the door.

In a sing-song voice, Renji said, "Gooooooooooooood morning Kuya. Breakfast?"  
"You know I hate that word."  
"Oh. Right. It's more like lunch, anyway. It's noon already!"  
"Awwww. I slept half the day away?! I missed half the day?!"

He jumped out of bed, and into Renji's arms, nuzzling his neck.

"I missed half the day of being with you! Oh, I hate myself."

"Don't. We have plenty more with each other."

_'Why do I doubt that?'_

The man had a gut feeling that their time was vey limited, and he didn't know why. It scared him, really. Nothing could scare him except the thought of losing his one true love. He disregarded the feeling and let Renji carry him out to the living room, still in his night clothes.

"OoOoOoOo. Fun."

Renji softly placed him on the couch, and kissed his lips, withdrawing his arms from around Byakuya's form. He went to the kitchen and put food on a plate for himself and Byakuya, bringing it to the living room, where Byakuya lied. They shared a plate and a fork, and had fun while Byakuya fed Renji. Soon after they finished, a squinty eyed male ran into the house, dragging a blonde haired male with him. His hair was covering an eye, and Byakuya put his plate on the table as they ran in.

"Hey guys!"  
"Ji, why aren't you dressed?"  
The silver haired man looked away and Renji grinned.

"Because I'm comfy in my pj's, Gin. And plus, I'm too lazy. Ya know me."  
"Lemme guess, you just woke up?"  
Renji threw a pillow at the blonde haired male.

"SHUT UP KIRA!"

He laughed as the pillow hit his face and dropped to the floor. The red haired man chuckled and brought the plate to the kitchen as Gin and Kira sat on the ground, in front of the couch.

"You look upset, Kuya. What's wrong, ne?"

"Nothing. I'm fine."  
Gin raised a questioning eyebrow at the man, who ignored it, and called Renji to him.

"RENJI!"

"There's no need ta yell. I'm right here."  
"Gomendosai. COME HERE!"

They all winced at the slightly loud voice level, and the red haired man lied on top of the man, resting his head on his chest.

"Hn. Comfy. Ah shit."  
"Nani?"  
"I gotta go ta tha store quickly. We're outta milk."

"Eai! Don't go!"  
"Why? I'll be back, promise."

Renji stood up, but, Byakuya grabbed his wrist.

"Eai! Stay here!"  
"Well, we need milk."  
"Milk can wait!"

The red head crouched beside him and brushed away a few strands of black hair.

"What are ya owrried about?" His tone was hushed. "I'm gonna be back. I promise ya."

He kissed Byakuya's forehead and the man reluctantly let go of his wrist. The man left the house and he heard a car start. Byakuya looked out the window for what seemed like a half an hour, but in reality was only a few minuted, before Kira pulled him back to them.

"Kuya?"  
"Hn?"  
"Are you alright?"  
"Hai. Fine. Why?"  
"Well, why didn't you want Renji to go to the store?"  
"I just... had a bad feeling. That's all."

"Whaddaya mean?"  
"I mean... I don't know. It's just... I have a gut feeling that our time is limited now, and I don't know why. It scares me."

Kira put a hand on his, and reassured him.

"Nothing's going to happen. Trust me."

Byakuya looked back out the window.

"I hope so. I really hope so."

Kira withdrew his hand, and grabbed Gin's. The trio waited for the red head's return, and once five minutes passed, the man got up, and went to the window. He looked out, hoping he would pull up any minute, but instead, the phone rang. Byakuya raced to the phone, and answered it.

"Hai? Hello?"  
The man held his breath.

"Kuya, do we need any soup?"

Byakuya released the breath that he was holding and closed his eyes, smiling.

"Eai. We have plenty of Ramen."

"Arigato. I'll be home soon."  
"Okay. I love you."  
"I love ya too."

They hung up, and Byakuya sighed in releif again.

"My god. This is really getting to you, Kuya."

"I'll be fine. I'm overreacting."

"Just empty your head of everything."

Byakuya just looked at Gin, and he put a hand on Byakuya's head.

"Kara."

Byakuya smiled and bowed his head slightly, but it did nothing. Gin took his hand away, and the other man's eyes stayed closed. He took a deep breath in, and Renji came in. Byakuya picked his head up and a smile danced across his lips, but soon faded.

"Ya look happy ta see me."  
"I am!"

Byakuya jumped up and ran at Renji, jumping on him.

"Oof!"

Renji caught him, and carried him back to the couch, setting him down. He didn't let go of Renji's neck.

"Hey! Leggo!"

"Eai! You're eggos are miiiiiine!"

"That didn't sound wrong."  
"Only you, Gin. Only you."  
"Eai!"

"I'll be right back! I have ta put tha milk away!"

"Fiiiiine."

Byakuya reluctantly let go, and the red haired man went into the kitchen, setting his keys on the table just outside. He put the milk into the refridgerator, and Byakuya bounced his leg quickly.

"Will you hurry up?"  
"My, my. What's tha rush?"

Renji appeared at the back of the couch, and Byakuya bent his head back to look at him. His head collided with his kinteki, making him wince painfully, and have his knees collapse."  
"Oh! Gomendosai!"  
"It's fine. I'm fine."

Byakuya got up and sat Renji on the couch as he got over his injury.

"Gomendosai, Renji-kun!"

"It's fine."

The red haired man wrapped his arms around the other man, as the two roared with laughter.

"Shut up! I don't think you'd like it very much if I hit your kinteki"  
"But it was sooooo funny!"

Gin fell back, but Kira managed to control his laughter. Byakuya rolled his eyes at the two, snuggling up close to his companion. The two stopped their laughed, and Byakuya closed his eyes, smiling. He invisoned the two alone, dancing again, like they were yesterday. When he opened his eyes, he realized he was not alone, and started a conversation.

"We go now! WOOSH!"

Kira pulled Gin up by the wrist, and out of the Kuchiki estate, leaving the two alone together again. Renji decided not to address what was bothering Byakuya just yet, and patted his thigh.

"What do ya wanna eat?"  
"Nothing. I'm fine."  
"Eai. Ya gotta eat. Ya can't starve yerself."  
"I'm not!"

Byakuya's defenses rose.

"I'm not nesscerally saing ya are, just... suggestin' it. All ya had was that small bit of food at noon, and now it's..." Renji checked his watch. "... eight o'clock."  
"That's enough to tide me over another couple hours."  
The two heard his stomach make noises, indicating he was very hungry. He clutched his stomach.

"I'm fine. Really."

Renji rolled his eyes at him and got up.

"Eai. Dun say that. I'm makin' ya eat, wheather ya want ta or not."  
"Renjiiiiiiiiiiiiii! I don't want tooooooooooooo!"

"Too bad! I'll make ya some soup."

The man groaned, but was pulled up from the couch, into the kitchen, and put onto the island. Renji was amazingly strong, and very well built, making Byakuya wonder how he does it. Once he sat on the island, Renji got the soup.

"Hasami, dozo."  
"Hai, hai. You always need them."  
Byakuya leaned back, and lied on his back on the cold granite, opening a drawer that was on the opposite side. He pulled out a pair of hasami and handed them to the red haired man.

"Arigato."  
"Welcome!"

Byakuya crossed his legs, and watched Renji cook the ramen, with some amusement.

"You have to turn on the stove, baka."

"Oh, right. I knew that."

Byakuya pulled Renji to him.

"Of course you did."

Byakuya kissed Renji, only to be kissed back. The man broke away, patting the granite next to him. Renji understood and jumped onto the island beside Byakuya. He leaned his head on Renji's shoulders, closing his eyes, furrowing his brow.

"Are ya alright, Kuya?"  
"Hai. Fine. I'm a bucket full of lovely."

"That ya are."

Renji chuckled and kissed the top of his raven haired head.

"I love you so much, Abarai."

Byakuya rarely called him by his last name. He usually called him Renji, or Ji-kun. He only called him Abarai when he was extrememly pissed off at him, or very serious. Or even scared.

"I love you too, Kuya. But, are ya alright? Ya never call me Abarai."

"Hai."  
"Eai. Yer not okay."

Renji lifted his head from his shoulder, and looked into his blue eyes.

"Ya can tell me anything, Kuya. Anything in tha world."  
"I-"

The stove made a buzzing noise before Byakuya could get out what he wanted to tell Renji, and they jumped. The red haired man jumped off of the island, and turned off the stove, putting soup into two bowls. He handed one to Byakuya, and kept the other for himself. The man opened a drawer that was between his legs, and pulled out two forks. The red haired man grabbed ice cubes from the freezer and put some in his, and Byakuya's. The two ate, sitting on the island next to each other, in silence. The only noise heard, was Renji's occasional slurping, and noises as he ate. Byakuya enjoyed watching him eat. He made odd little noises as he ate his food. Always. Byakuya didn't know why, but he liked it. It was one of his better qualities. The two finished, and put their bowls in the sink.

"Okay, I'm bored now."  
"Well, find something to do."  
"I dunno what ta do!"

Byakuya smiled as Renji leaned back on the granite. He patted Renji's stomach and he giggeld. Byakuya poked him in the stomach, making him laugh and squirm. Byakuya jumped off of the island, and ran away.

"GET BACK 'ERE!"  
"NEVER!"

Renji chased the raven haired man and caught his shirt, pulling him back to him, poking Byakuya in the stomach many times. He broke free, still laughing, but ran away again, only to be chased. The two ran around the house more than five times before Byakuya gave up, and Renji ran into him. They fell to the ground laughing and panting, Renji on top of Byakuya. He rolled off of the raven haired man, and he got up before Renji did.

"Kuyaaaaaaaaaa! Help me oop!"

Renji outstretched his hand, and Byakuya took it, yanking him up, and into his arms. The two went to their bedroom, and sat on the bed in silence.

"So, Kuya. Tell me... what's botherin' ya?"  
"N...nothing. I'm fine."

The man patted Renji's leg, smiling, trying to convince him that it was the truth. He never was very good at that.

"Eai. How many more times are ya gonna tell me that yer fine, when ya really aren't?"

"Many more."

Renji put a hand on Byakuya's cheek and he looked at his lover.

"Dozo, Byakuya, ya can tell me anything. You should know that."

"It's jst... I don't know... I have this gut feeling that... our time is limited now. You know?"

"No. I don't. Why would ya have that feeling?"

"I don't know! That's the thing. I just... want you to be careful. Very, extremely careful... Okay?"  
"Okay."  
"Promise?"  
"Hai. I promise ya."

Renji kissed Byakuya's forehead, and then his lips, closing his eyes. Byakuya's hands went to his chest and Renji's hands went to his neck. Renji leaned him back onto the pillows, caressing his cheek with his thumb.

[A/N: OKAY! That was the second chapter of the Phantoms of Death fanficcy!!! YAY! More will be posted soon. AND! No lemon will be in this fanficcy. Gomendosai! I'm not in one of the greatest moods, so no lemon will come out of this. BUT! Other stuff will! More chapters up!

**Title**: The Engagement

**Rating**: M (just in case)

**Pairing**: RenjiXByakuya

**Summary**: Byakuya has sudden feelings that his time with Renji is limited now, and he tries everything to keep him safe. The worst thing happened when Renji was driving to work one day... CHARACTER DEATH! RenjiXByakuya.

Byakuya woke the next morning without Renji next to him, as usual, and naked. He shivered and clutched the blankets closer to his body. He flipped onto his other side, so he was facing the doorway, and she saw Renji poke his head in the door.

"Oh. Wow. Yer up?"  
"Hai. Why?"

"It's only..." Renji looked at the clock. "...nine."

"Really?"  
"Hai. Breakfast? WAIT! I mean... ermmm... brunch?"

Byakuya laughed at him and wrapped the sheet around his waist, getting up. He walked over to the red haired man, who only had a pair of low rise jeans on, and kissed him, still smiling.

"Sure. Why not?"

Renji led him to the kitchen and he already had two plates full of food waiting for them. There were eggs, toast, and bacon piled onto the plates, with a fork beside them.

"WOW! I don't think I can eat all of that!"

"Well, ya can try."  
"What, are you trying to fatten me up?"  
"If I can, hai."

Byakuya smiled and rolled his eyes at Byakuya, jumping on the island. He stuck his fork into the eggs, and began to eat. Renji had a peice of toast in his mouth when Gin and Kira walked in.

"Hey! Renji! Is Byakuya up yet?! Why do I doubt that she is..."

Byakuya spun his head around, and Renji looked at them, with the toast hanging out of his mouth, and saw Gin and Kira. Gin was putting his keys on the table just outside the kitchen.

"GIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNN!"

Renji's exclaimation was a little muffled by the toast, but they understodd what he was trying to say. Renji took the peice of toast out of his mouth, and chewed. Gin and Kira were absolutely surprised at the sight of Byakuya up and bouncy at nine in the morning.

"Ummm... Kuya?"  
Kira shoved something back into his pocket.

"Hai?"  
"You're up?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Byakuya ate more toast, and fixed his sheet.

"Because you're never up this early, baka."

Byakuya shurgged and kept eating until he couldn't eat naymore. He left a good amount of food on his plate.

"I'm full."  
"No yer not."  
"Yes I am. I'm going to take a shower now!"

Byakuya hopped off of the island, and clutched his sheet, running to the bedroom. He quickly grabbed a set of new clothes and ran back to Renji, kissing him on the cheek, and then running towards the bathroom. Renji waited until he was completely out of sight to turn to Kira. Byakuya ran into the bathroom and shut the door behind him, turning on the water, dropping his sheet. He stepped into the shower, and did everything he needed to, taking him only about half an hour. He turned off the water, stepped out, and dried himself off, looking into the mirror. He changed into his new clothes and brushed his hair, putting it into a ponytail. Once everything was finally done, Byakuya opened the door and a rush of cold air hit him. He ran back to the kitchen to find no one, so he ran to the living room. Renji, Kira, and Gin were sitting on the couch.

"You are still here?"

Renji bent his head back and saw Byakuya standing there.

"Hai. They are. Sit on my lap."

Byakuya walked over to Renji and sat on his lap gently, and shivered. Renji wrapped his arms around him, as he sighed, getting warmer.

"Hey. I wanna show ya something."  
"Okay."

Renji reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box, holding it in front of them. The red haired man opened the box and revealed a simple, silver engagement ring. Byakuya's hands went to his mouth as he looked at the ring.

"Will ya marry me, Kuchiki Byakuya?"

"I...I ye...YES!"

He got all bouncy as Renji placed the ring on his left ring finger, and he turned, kissing Renji. Gin and Kira clapped him on the back, smiling.

"This is so great! I'm so excited!"  
"Well, I'd hope ya'd be."

Byakuya kissed Renji again, and again, smiling with each kiss. Byakuya knew that Kira had hooked Renji up with the ring, since he owned a jewelery shop, but he loved it anyway. They all sat in silence for a while, before they started up another conversation, and entertained themselves. At one point of silence, Kira sneezed, sending Renji into a fit of laughter. Kira laughed along with him until they couldn't breathe, but they stopped laughed after a while.

"My, my. You two are so weird."  
"Hai. We know."

The red haired man kissed Renji, making him giggle. His bad feeling did return hours later, when they were eating dinner. Kira and Gin were eating something or other, and Renji and Byakuya shared a plate of spaghetti and meatballs. After they finished eating, Byakuya didn't let it show, that he was worried. The feeling was making him sick, it was so strong. He ignored it, and whipped his mouth, lying on Renji's lap. Byakuya closed his eyes, and fell asleep.

[A/N: YAY! Chapter three! Chapter four will be up! Reveiw please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Title**: The Phonecall

**Rating**: M (for later chapters)

**Pairing**: RenjiXByakuya

**Summary**: Byakuya had a nightmare that scared the shit out of him. The feeling is getting stronger and stronger by the hour...

Byakuya woke with a start in his own bed, crying, sweating, looking for Renji.

"Renji?" He gasped.

He threw the blanket off of his body, and jumped out of bed, searching for him

"Renji?"  
He ran in the study. Nothing.

"Renji?"

He wasn't in the living room.

"Renji?!"  
"Nani?"

He was in the kitchen, as usual, getting a glass of water from the fridge. He started to cry, and fell to his knees on the kitchen floor. Renji set his glass down and ran over to her, kneeling beside him. It was still dark out, and Byakuya guessed it was only two or three in the morning.

"Byakuya? What's wrong? Why are ya cryin'?"

Renji rubbed Byakuya's back as he fell into Renji's chest, tears pouring from his ice cold, blue eyes.

"Renji...I was s-so sc-scared that y-you were d-dead."

"What? Why would ya think that I was dead?"

"I d-dreampt th-that you were in a b-bad acci-dent... and you d-died."

Byakuya's breath came in quick hitches, and he couldn't control his shaking.

"Pl-please don't l-leave me. Pl-please."

He clutched Renji's shirt and still cried, as he picked him up and put him in his lap.

"I'm not leaving you. I'll always be here. Don't you worry."

Renji rocked him back and fourth, rubbing his back, cooing that sentence over and oevr again until he calmed down again. The man sniffed and the red haired man picked him up, carrying him to their bedroom again, placing him on the bed.

"Do ya want anything?"

He shook his head, and Renji kissed his forehead. He went back to the kitchen and grabbed his glass of water, returning shortly after. Renji went to his side of the bed and set his glass on the nightstand, climbing back into bed with Byakuya. He whiped his eyes and turned into Renji's chest. He first drank some of his water, and then lied back down with Byakuya resting his head on Renji's chest. His shirt was wet from his tears, but Renji didn't mind it. The red haired man rubbed Byakuya's back and closed his eyes, falling back asleep in minutes. Byakuya listened to his heartbeat and his rhythmic breathing until the sun rose. He watched the sunrise from the bed, tracing a circle on Renji's abs. He didn't want to go back to sleep and miss any more time with Renji. He couldn't wait until his lover woke up. He lie there patiently and waited for him to open his eyes. Once the clock chimed seven, Renji opened his eyes and saw that Byakuya was still awake.

"Didn't you sleep?"

He shook his head, rubbing his stomach.

"Hey. Dun let this feeling get tha better of ya, alright? I'll be fine, and so will ya."

"Why do I doubt that?"  
"Because yer lettin' this feelin' get in tha way."

Renji kissed the top of Byakuya's head and rubbed his back once more. They stayed in the bed for hours until the two decided to get up. As they entered the living room, rubbing their eyes, Kira and Gin walked in, with their puppy, Hisagi."  
"Awwwww! Hey Hisagi!"  
Renji and Byakuya bent down to pet the puppy, who was excited to see them. The puppy licked their hands and the two got up again.

"Hey. Long time no see, eh?"  
"Yeah. What's up with your eyes?"

"Nani?"

"They're all red."

"I don't know. I just rubbed them."

"Ah. That would explain a lot."

They smiled and the phone rang. Byakuya ran and picked ip up.

"Hello?"  
"Byakuya?"

"Ukitake?"

"YEAH!"

"Oh my god! What's new?"

"Umm... nothing really. What are you doing?"  
"Same. Gin and Kira are over with their puppy, Hisagi."  
"Oh, sounds fun. Did anything exciting happen?"

"Umm... nothing's new."

Renji came and wrapped his arms around Byakuya and kissed his neck.

"Well, except that I'M ENGAGED!"

"WHAT?! YOU ARE?! Oh my god! Congratulations!"

"Arigato."  
"To Renji, of course?"  
"Oh yeah. Hey! Do you wanna stop by?"

"Uhh... let's see.. where am I??? AH! Oh yeah, sure. I'm just around the corner... I think. Yes! I am."

"Alright. Stop on by then."  
"Alright. I'll see you in a few then."

"Alright. Goodbye!"

"Bye."

They hung up and sat on the couch, waiting for Ukitake to come. A knock came on the door and a man with long, white hair poked his head into the house.

"Hello?"  
"UKI-KUN!"  
"Ow. Loud."  
"Gomendosai."

They laughed and got up, giving him a hug. He'd been gone for a month on business.

"So, how was the trip?"

"It was good, arigato. How have things been?"

"Good."

"What do you mean?"  
"Nothing. LOOK!"

Byakuya stuck his hand out and showed Ukitake the ring Renji had given him.

"Oh my god, it's georgous!"

They all sat back down, Byakuya next to Renji, next to Ukitake, and Kira on the other side of Gin.

"This is so cool that you two are engaged. I'm still single as ever."

"As we would guess."

"HEY! Mean."  
"Yeah. So we're told."

He smiled and they talked for a while before "Master of the Puppets" came from Renji's cell phone.

"Excuse me."

He answered it.

"Hai?"

Renji paused and bent his head back.

"Alright. Hold on. I'll be right there, okay?"

He hung up and put the phone back in his pocket. Renji looked at Byakuya.

"I have ta run to the office real quick, okay? It won't be long. I promise."

"Alright. Be careful."

Renji kissed Byakuya's lips.

"I always am. Ya know that."

"No, I mean, be MORE careful than you usually are."

"Alright."

The red haired man got up and kissed his forehead one more time before grabbing his keys from the table.

"I love you!"

"I love you too, Kuya. See ya soon."

"Okay."

He watched Renji leave and back out of the driveway in his car. He waved to his lover and he waved back, flashing him that dazzling smile he loved to see. Byakuya had pictures of that smile, but it was so much better in person.

"It seemed like you weren't going to see him again."

"I just have a bad feeling, is all."

Ukitake nodded and Byakuya picked up a book and began reading. Kira, Gin and Ukitake all caught up as Byakuya read and more than an hour passed before he closed his book and looked at the clock.

"Man, Renji's been gone a long time now. I wonder what's-"

He was cut off by the phone ringing. He stood, and picked up the reciever.

"Hai? Hello?"

"Yes, is this the Kuchiki residence?"

He looked nervously at Kira.

"Hai. It is."

"My name is Matsumoto from the local hospital, and we have a Mr. Abarai Renji here, who has just been in a very bad car accident, and in ICU. Is there any chance of speaking to a relative or wife?"

[A/N: THAT'S ALL FOLKS! Well, fer chapter four, at least. I'll post more, dun worry. REVEIWWWWWWW!

**Title**: The Death of a Loved One

**Rating**: M

**Pairing**: RenjiXByakuya

**Summary**: I'm not gonna write any more summarys... YOU HAVE TA GUESS WHAT HAPPENS! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Byakuya's eyes bulged as his hand went to his mouth.

"Hello?"

Kira took the phone from his hand, and Byakuya fell to his knees again. Ukitake and Gin went to him as he began to sob. Ukitake embraced him as tears once again fell from his eyes. He kept shaking his head, but he couldn't get the image of a broken Renji out of his mind.

"NO! GODAMNIT!"

He pounded her fist into Ukitake's chest, making him wince, but he took it, as Kira hung up the phone. He bent down to Byakuya's level and rubbed his back.

"We should go see him. Byakuya, he's in critical condition. He's...slipping."

Byakuya cried harder as the two men picked him up, with one of his arms around their necks. His knees wouldn't lock, and he wasn't able to walk. The thing he feared the most had come true, and he couldn't beleive it. He didn't want to. It was all a dream. He knew it. Just like last night's. He was dreaming, and when he woke up, Renji would be there to hold him, and comfort him. But, in the back of his mind, he knew it wasn't a dream, and this was real. He was losing her Renji. His life. They got him to the car, and Ukitake sat in back with him, cradleing him. Kira sped off to the hospital and Byakuya threw himself out of the car as soon as they were parked. He ran to the doors as quickly as he could, making it troublesome to catch up. Tears stung his eyes again as he got closer to the doors. He burst into the hospital and ran to to receptionist's desk.

"Aba...Abarai Re...Renji. Where is he?"

He was panting and crying as the nurse gave him the room number and floor. Kira, Gin, and Ukitake all followed him to the room, and Byakuya stopped once he saw the sight of Renji in a hospital bed. His hands went to his mouth as he silently cried. The man opened his eyes, and painfully turned his head to look at Byakuya through the window. He smiled, despite the pain, and looked at him, with his warm eyes. There was something else in them, that made Byakuya cry even harder. It wasn't pain, she could see that in his face. It was more like... sorrow. Kira nudged him,opening the door for him, as he walked in.

"Byakuya..."

He burst into tears again, sitting beside him. He grasped his hand and kissed it, with tears still running down his cheeks.

"I'm so... sorry."

"It wasn't your fault. It was his. The other guys'. Dozo, hang on Renji. Dozo. I can't lose you."

"It hurts... I can't hold on anymore. All I wanted to do was see you one last time... I wanted to tell you, that... I love you, Byakuya. I always have. Ever since fourth grade. I just wish that..."

He groaned with pain, as he moved his body.

"I just wish that we had more time."

"We will... we will."

Byakuya whipped his eyes, trying to act strong for Renji in his last moments, but he could read him like a book by now.

"Dozo, Byakuya. Let me go."

He slightly smiled, very painfully.

"You've done your job here, Renji. You did an amazing job at it too."

He stroked his red hair, sniffing.

"I love you... so much..."

He smiled at Byakuya.

"We'll see each other again. Soon. I promise."

"I wish I could've seen what our wedding would have looked like."

"So do I, baby. So do I."

"But, don't cry for me, Byakuya."

"No promises."

Byakuya stroked his hair, and he touched his cheek gently with his forefinger and he turned into his touch. Renji looked at the open doorway, and smiled.

"There she is."

Byakuya looked to the open door, and saw nothing. No one.

"Who? Who's here, baby?"

"Mother..."

The red haired man closed his eyes for the last time, and Byakuya looked at the moniter. Flat lined. He kissed Renji's bloody lips one last time, and cried harder. He began to sob for the one he loved. He had finally let him go. Byakuya didn't want to, but he did. Nurses came and pulled him away from Renji's body, ripping Renji's lifeless hand from his.

"He signed a 'Do not recesitate' form. We can't save him."

"I know... I know..."

Byakuya sobbed as his friends came into the room, holding him. Kira saw the women cover Renji's body with the sheet and disconnect him from the machines. He didn't want to belive Renji was gone. But he was. He left him all alone.

"We found the man who hit Renji. He's barely hurt, but we'll take you to see him."

Byakuya nodded and Kira led him to his room. The raven haired man grabbed the door handle, but Kira stopped her.

"Behave yourself."

"No promises."

Byakuya entered the room and sat beside the man. He was sitting up and perfectly alright.

"Who are you?"

A woman looked confused as she looked at the man.

"The fiance of the man your son just killed."

Tears of hatred ran down her cheeks this time.

"Excuse us."

The other people left the room, and stood outside. Byakuya looked at the man with cold, and hard blue eyes.

"Let me tell you something..."

The raven haired man pointed a finger at the man lying in the hospital bed.

"No, wait let me..."

"NO! Let me tell you something... You. Killed. The wrong. Person."

He waited.

"You. Killed. The wrong. Guy."

His friends came into the room, and they took him from the room and back to the car. They drove back to the estate, and it pained Byakuya to enter the house without Renji, knowing he would never return to him again. He closed his eyes as the three led him inside and to the couch. He wanted to go to the bedroom. He got up and went to the bedroom, grabbing one of Renji's shirts. He held it to his nose, and inhaled, remembering how he did that, not hours before. He held it close to his body, and rocked back and fourth, imagining dancing with Renji. He imagined her favorite song playing. It was Kira, who took him from his thoughts.

**Title**: The Conclusion

**Rating**: M (just in case)

**Pairing**: RenjiXByakuya

Weeks later, after the funeral, and after everyone stopped saying how sorry they were, Byakuya gave up. He didn't care about anything anymore. He was careless, but, he always wore his engagement ring to remember Renji. He often locked himself in her room with boxes of pictures of his beloved Renji. He would spend hours looking at them. Especially the ones that showed the red head smiling. On his walks, people stared. He didn't care. He begged something to kill him. He wanted to be with Renji. He wished for it so badly. He even started to pray that God take his life. He didn't even beleive in God. He just wanted to die. On one of his nightly walks, he carelessly walked on the side of the road, watching cars pass him. He wanted to throw himself in front of one, but Renji wouldn't want that, and he knew it. He controled himself. A car was approaching, and he knew the driver was drunk. It was swerving, and headed straight towards him. He began to get scared.

_'What if it hits me? All the better, right?'_

He kept walking, and the car got closer, and closer. It swirved and hit the man, who's eyes widened at the last second. As his body connected with the metal, he hard snaps and crunches. The man hit the asphalt hard, and the driver kept going. The raven haired beauty heard screams and yells to call 911.

_'It won't do any good.'_

He smiled and closed his eyes, as he saw someone standing above him.

Byakuya opened his eyes painfully and slowley, to see Kira and Ukitake standing there. They took a seat when they saw he was awake.

"Kuya... You're..."

"Nani? Dying?"

Kira nodded, with tears in his eyes.

"All the better."

"No! Not all the better! Byakuya, I love you like my brother! You can't leave me!"

"Please, you two have to let the bonds break. But, before you do... I have to ask you one thing."

He looked at the men.

"I just want to see Hisagi Shuuhei. One. More. Time. Then I'm done. I have nothing left to do now."

"NO! You have everything to do! You're still so young!"

Kira began to cry, but Byakuya whiped away his tears.

"It's not good for you to cry, Kira. Do you see this?"

Byakuya held up his left hand, and Kira nodded.

"This was all I wanted to do. Get engaged to the one I love. And I did. I'm done here. I have nothing left to do. So please, just tell me I did a good job, and I'll be able to see Shuuhei again."

Kira stroked his matted long hair.

"You did do a good job, Byakuya. You befriended me when I was six, turned me into a wise man, and helped me through some tough times. You did well, Kuya. You did more than an okay job."

Kira brushed away a few strands of hair from Byakuya's face, smiling painfully.

"And you'll see Shuuhei one more time. I promise you."

Ukitake grabbed hold of Byakuya's hand, smiling, with tears in his eyes.

"You did an amazing job, Byakuya. You'll leave us with more memories than we can count. You've taught us life lessons, and that will stay with us forever."

"We'll see you again."

Byakuya smiled and squeezed their hands.

"I love you guys." was the last thing he would ever say to them.

Byakuya closed his eyes and went into a coma-like state for four days before he opened his eyes again. Hisagi Shuuhei was standing in the doorway, arms crossed. Byakuya smiled at him, and he went into the room, sitting beside him. He grabbed the man's hand, and kissed it, like he did to Renji.

"Hey."

"Hey, Kuya."

He couldn't hide the quiver in his voice.

"You're gonna be fine. Hear? Absolutely fine."

He smiled.

"I heard you got engaged. Can I see tha ring?"

He nodded and he looked at the ring.

"Holy hell! That's a great ring! Renji was a great man. Still is."

"Yeah. He is. I wanted to see you one last time before I went."

He smiled at him.

"Well, here I am."  
"Tell me what I wanna hear."

"You are an amazing person. Our relationship, was one I'll never forget. One that I miss. I always had a great time with ya. It was fun. You did an amazing job here. You're finished. You finished with a bang."

He smiled and looked at the door. He saw Renji standing there, leaning on the door frame.

"Renji..."

"Wha-"

Shuuhei looked over his shoulder.

"Renji isn't there, Kuya."  
"Yes he is. I see him."

Byakuya began to cry as Renji waved to her and flashed her a dazzling smile. He smiled.

"It's time for me to go now. I love you, Shuuhei. We'll be together soon."

Byakuya squeezed his hand, and closed his eyes, taking his last breath. He ran to Renji and heard him go flat lined. Byakuya hugged his love once again, smiling. He looked back to Shuuhei and saw him bow his head, crying. Kira ran in, and began to cry also. They stood there in the doorway, as nurses came in and pulled the two away.

As Kira passed, Byakuya touched his hand, and whispered in his ear, "I'll see you soon, don't let Gin go." and he knew it was him.

[A/N: THAT is the conclusion, of the Phantoms Of Death fanficcy. Reveiw!


End file.
